


Дреды, зубы и два хвоста для минейра Эклза

by WTF_J2_SPN_2019



Series: WTF J2 & SPN 2019. Тексты G - PG-13. Миди [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Don't copy to another site, Fantastic, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_2019
Summary: Как победить свои страхи и немного о том, как подобрать охрану





	Дреды, зубы и два хвоста для минейра Эклза

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с мирами автора skjelle
> 
> Картинки из интернета для атмосферности:  
> Альясы, чужие, кайнде разные бывают, наши примерно такие — [раз](https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2019/01/19/c766c64f28418d1708f35171efbb924e.jpeg), [два](https://i4.imageban.ru/out/2019/01/05/63ddde5fa41d5182492ed3d4942f1df3.jpg)  
> Яутжа, хищники, яуты — вот средний представитель — [раз](https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2019/01/05/204a7e13571cfef86cf44912933f793b.jpg)

— Вооруженные телохранители здесь не нужны! — в очередной раз произнес Гроссман.

Надо отдать ему должное, говорил он спокойно, а вот Дженсен не понимал своего руководителя и от этого срывался на крик, пытаясь доказать необходимость оснащения охраны как минимум плазменными пушками.

— Это яуджа, Ларри, — Дженсен уже устал размахивать руками, поэтому сжал кулаки и сунул их в карманы. — Они обвешаны оружием с ног до головы! Никогда не знаешь, чего от них ожидать! К ним тоже надо идти с оружием.

— Я не заставляю тебя лететь туда совершенно без защиты, — Гроссман в который раз указал Дженсену на стулья.

— Именно этим ты сейчас и занимаешься, — Дженсен плюхнулся на стул и приготовился к долгому и выматывающему спору. — В приказе фигурируют только три члена делегации. Три — это исполнительный директор, юрист и технолог. Где охрана?

— Я не против охраны, Дженсен. Я против обычной охраны.

— Да? — удивился Дженсен и подавил желание порассуждать про обычность метательного оружия, изготовленного умельцами с планеты Найхави.

— Да, — подтвердил Гроссман. Над столом вспыхнул экран, на котором появилось изображение представителей расы яутжа. — Ты правильно сказал, там будут яуты. Наша цель — удивить их. Заинтересовать. Слабые хуманксы не палят бездумно во все стороны, они разбираются в политике, торговле и могут быть надежными бизнес-партнерами. Кроме того, у нас хороший вкус и чувство юмора в наличии, чего нельзя сказать о многих других разумных расах.

— К чему ты клонишь? — Дженсен снова вскочил. — Причем тут чувство юмора и подбор охраны?

— Как известно, вооруженные люди или дроиды не помеха для яутжа-охотника. Достаточно невидимого режима, чтобы сбить их с толку и прирезать за несколько минут. Ну, или вывести из строя в случае с дроидами. Так?

— Так, — пробурчал Дженсен.

— Поэтому оружие только кажется хорошей гарантией безопасности. Нужно выбрать другой метод защиты. Например, воспользоваться услугами тех, кто сможет унюхать невидимого яута и откусить руку, занесшую копье, — Гроссман смотрел на Дженсена в ожидании, пока до того дойдет смысл сказанного.

— Очень трудно натаскать собаку на яута, — Дженсен поежился. Земные животные впадали в неконтролируемую истерику при виде некоторых инорасников, яутжа возглавляли этот список. — Здесь нужны другие звери.

— Именно это я и пытаюсь до тебя донести, — Ларри откинулся на спинку кресла и толкнул по столу в сторону Дженсена пластиковый рекламный баннер.

Дженсен поймал яркий прямоугольник и прочитал:

— «Ти-рекс. Надежная охрана в любой точке Галактики. Свирепые звери на любой вкус и кошелек — гарантия спокойного и безопасного путешествия». Наверняка это в несколько раз дороже, чем десять пушек для команды телохранителей.

— Не думай о деньгах. Нам очень важна эта сделка. Помни, их надо заинтересовать. А что интересного в дроидах с пушками, которые сопровождают испуганных хуманксов?

— Ничего, — наконец согласился Дженсен. — Значит, не думать о деньгах? Хорошо, Ларри.

О том, что он до усрачки боится всяких инопланетных тварей, Дженсен промолчал. Ларри являлся мудрым руководителем, но за трусость можно было раз и навсегда потерять его уважение. Дженсен прогнал строй холодных мурашек со спины и отправился выбирать охрану для своей задницы. Охрана должна быть как минимум способной откусить руки враждебно настроенным клыкастым, возникшим на пути.

***

Администраторы в «Ти-рексе» все до одного были дроидами. У этого костюм отливал сиреневым, а суставные сочленения весело мигали зелеными огоньками.

— Минейр Эклз, сюда, пожалуйста. Приватная атмосфера, напитки и легкие закуски к вашим услугам.

Дженсен шагнул в услужливо придерживаемую дверь. Предстоящее путешествие было не первым на его счету, но первым по уровню опасности. Галактический сектор — оранжевый, значит, вполне могут сожрать, поэтому нужно особое внимание подготовке к путешествию. Оружие Дженсен купил. Новенький плазменный излучатель грел внутренний карман и придавал уверенности. Даже за бронированными стеклами VIP-капсул «Ти-рекса» Эклз не чувствовал себя в безопасности, когда по арене расхаживали самые страшные хищники галактики.

Кресло подхватило опустившегося в него Дженсена, мягко спружинив под бедрами и предусмотрительно заполнив пустоты в области талии. Матовая стена перед креслом постепенно приобретала прозрачность, настраиваясь на зрение клиента. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и приготовился к зрелищу, в котором не видел ничего привлекательного для себя.

— Будьте любезны, — обратился он к дроиду, — я плохо знаком с физиологией и боевыми качествами участников демонстрации, поэтому не могли бы вы комментировать выходы претендентов?

— Это входит в мои обязанности, минейр Эклз, — сообщил дроид и протянул Дженсену бокал с шампанским. — У нас очень вкусные оливки, рекомендую. И попробуйте крекеры с сыром.

— Спасибо, — Дженсен опрокинул в себя содержимое бокала, взял контейнер с оливками, сунул в рот несколько штук и яростно заработал челюстями, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Как бы ни сглупить и угадать не только с выбором зверей, но и с выбором погонщика, которого придется терпеть всю поездку. Пугаться еще и погонщика Дженсену очень не хотелось.

Первым на арену вышел здоровенный арл с кем-то рогатым и змеевидным. Дженсен покопался в собственной памяти, но опознать зверя так и не смог. В ухо через нацепленную дроидом клемму тут же зашептали:

— Озоолы распознают чувства в ауре. Различают до тысячи оттенков эмоций, реагируют на проявление раздражения, ненависти и гнева.

Дроид пояснил:

— Система использует понятия человеческих эмоций.

Дженсен сделал пометку в блокноте. Он по-прежнему предпочитал карандаш и бумагу гаджетам, хотя блокнот из натуральной целлюлозы стоил дороже излучателя.

— Эти звери не только распознают эмоции, но и используют силу эмоций для действия на окружающих. Проще сказать, они могут убить ненавистью, покалечить гневом и лишить дара речи, просто запустив механизм веселья в организме ваших противников. Озоолами очень трудно управлять, но а́рлы достигли в этом невероятных вершин.

«Арл не самый приятный из погонщиков», — собственная фраза, выведенная наспех в блокноте, заставила Дженсена усмехнуться. Гора мышц, больше напоминающая тролля, да еще со змеей, которая считывает раздражение и убивает весельем, — что может быть хуже? Оказалось, может.

За десять минут гарцевания озоола перед зрителями Дженсен покончил с оливками, сгрыз половину предложенного миндаля и потягивал ледяной неразбавленный джин в ожидании следующих претендентов. В голове приятно звенело, страх перед инопланетными тварями затаился где-то под желудком, напоминая о себе едва заметными всплесками.

Из синих слизней, которые вдруг возникли на арене, сочилось что-то вязкое и дымящееся. Дженсен молчал, созерцая лужицы, остающиеся на полу за быстро передвигающимися тушами. Субстанция в лужах светлела и таяла на глазах.

— Лильены только кажутся неуклюжими, — дроид подвинул к Дженсену тарелку с аппетитными сухариками, сдобренными жгучим перцем, — и обладают почти мистическими способностями мгновенного перемещения в пространстве. По команде погонщика нейтрализуют противника поглощением в свое тело. Обычное оружие на них не действует, все нанесенные повреждения затягиваются очень быстро. Хорошо поддаются дрессировке, но только дрессировщикам из расы азуан.

Дженсена затошнило. Горсть сухариков, поспешно съеденных прямо с ладони, почти исправила положение. Острый вкус немного отвлек от представления процесса поглощения жертв. Слизни перетекали по арене из края в край, от мерзкого чувства брезгливости не спасало даже присутствие погонщицы-азуанки, которая очень напоминала легендарную вейлу. Это если не смотреть на ее хвост с несколькими сегментами. Дженсен поежился и оглядел стол с закусками. В ход пошли мраморный пряный сыр и прозрачные кусочки палтуса, сдобренные стаканом крепкого темного эля. В желудке стало горячо, и паника понемногу отступила. Дженсен отстраненно проводил взглядом уползающих с арены слизней и вздохнул с облегчением. Хорошо бы поторопиться с выбором, иначе придется заказывать выпивку за свои кровные. Ситуация напоминала анекдот про «я столько не выпью».

Выход следующих претендентов задержали на пять минут. Дженсен внял уверениям дроида, что такие задержки случаются, и мужественно держался подальше от бутылок. Поэтому он даже обрадовался, когда на арену выскочили…

Ох, нет, рано он радовался. За стеклом крадучись вышагивали альясы. Дженсен сполз по спинке кресла и застонал. Дроид беспокойно заглянул ему в лицо:

— Вам плохо, минейр Эклз? Постарайтесь не пропустить одно из лучших наших предложений.

Дженсен подтянулся на локтях и приоткрыл один глаз, молясь всем богам, чтобы хотя бы погонщик жутких тварей выглядел посимпатичнее, чем арл. Через минуту минейр Эклз рассматривал погонщика альясов с большим интересом.

Погонщик был представителем хомо сапиенс. Первое, что бросилось Дженсену в глаза, — это его прическа. На голове у погонщика красовались дредлоки в яутском стиле — темные, с магнитными кольцами, с помощью которых можно было собирать волосы в хвост. И второе — погонщик был очень высокий.

Два черных альяса озирались и скалились на невидимых зрителей. Погонщик что-то сказал, тряхнул поводками, альясы ощерились и взмахнули острыми хвостами. Дженсен вздрогнул. Дроид совсем по-человечески покачал головой.

— Не надо нервничать, минейр Эклз. Эти кайнде из питомника лучшего дрессировщика яутской общины. В меру агрессивны, но послушны и смекалисты. Опасны для всех форм жизни.

— Простите, — Дженсен ослабил галстук и еще раз внимательно всмотрелся в зверей на арене: — Кайнде? Разве это не альясы?

— Кайнде — это специально одомашненное потомство альясов. У селекционеров была задача получить послушного и сильного охранника. Будьте уверены — они справились.

Черные фигуры притягивали взгляд. Казалось, что их тела впитывают свет, чернота была абсолютной. Дженсен какое-то время заворожено следил за тем, как звери кружат по арене. Погонщик наматывал на руки поводки, на его руках вздулись вены. Молчание затянулось. Дроид вежливо кашлянул:

— Минейр Эклз, эти звери хорошие защитники. Они могут просто сожрать всех, кто вам угрожает.

— Угу, — промычал Дженсен.

Одежда погонщика тоже была в яутском стиле, вернее, ее почти не было. Голени закрывали поножи, пах защищали украшенные замысловатой чеканкой пластины. Наручи на первый взгляд не содержали в себе никакой электронной начинки и скорее всего тоже были украшением.

Удерживать альясов было нелегко. Погонщик упирался ногами, чтобы звери не тянули его за собой. Дженсен с восхищением наблюдал, как напрягается спина, как буграми вздуваются мышцы.

Он никогда не питал никаких чувств к яутам. Единственное, что привлекало — клыкастые имели пропорциональную фигуру и отлично проработанные мышцы. Фигура у погонщика была им под стать — рост — метра два, широкие плечи, мощные руки, узкие бедра.

— Я выбираю эту команду, — сообщил Дженсен дроиду, одновременно поставив в своем блокноте галочку напротив слова «альясы».

— У нас еще есть варианты, минейр Эклз. Или вы уже устали?

— Спасибо. Мне подходит этот вариант.

Дроид нажал комбинацию клавиш у себя на планшете.

— Принято. Пойдете знакомиться?

— Нет, я спешу, — выпалил Дженсен, радуясь, что мучения выбора закончились, и потряс головой, прогоняя остатки алкогольного дурмана.

— Еще несколько минут, минейр Эклз. Вы подбирали охрану для себя?

— Не только.

— Звери должны знать хотя бы вас, минейр Эклз. Личная встреча до того, как они приступят к своим обязанностям, — это гарантия вашей безопасности.

Дженсен упрямо замотал головой:

— Простите, я не готов к личной встрече, — все выпитое поднялось под ребра, и тошнота снова подкатила к горлу. — Простите, — еще раз извинился Дженсен, прикрывая рот ладонью.

— Сколько человек предстоит охранять этим кайнде?

— Три человека, — Дженсен для наглядности выбросил вперед руку с тремя вытянутыми пальцами. — Нас будет трое. Настаиваю на встрече с погонщиком за час до вылета.

— Ясно, — дроид осмотрел фигуру трусливого клиента с ног до головы и коснулся своего планшета: — Если вы лично не хотите предстать перед нанятым погонщиком и кайнде сегодня, необходимо предоставить хотя бы капсулу с вашим запахом. Остальных из группы можно будет обонять позже. Снимите пиджак.

Дженсен суетливо дернул за лацканы. Похоже, не только минейр Эклз не хотел лишний раз встречаться со своими охранниками, если собирать запахи можно было прямо на месте. Кресло легко вздрогнуло, Дженсен испуганно втянул голову в плечи и перестал дышать. Из основания кресла выползли трубки. Две из них поднялись к голове, пристраиваясь за ушами, одна нырнула за ворот рубашки. Две остановились у подмышек, еще две крадучись подбирались к паху. Дженсен раздвинул ноги и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как еще пара датчиков тычется в щиколотки. Раздался втягивающий звук, через минуту слабый писк оповестил о том, что процедура закончена, и молекулы ароматов Дженсена, а также образцы его гормонального фона — все успешно собрано. Трубки медленно возвращались в свои гнезда. Особенно неохотно убирались те, что качались между бедер. Дженсен махнул на них рукой и начал сводить колени. Датчики поползли чуть быстрее. Дроид просмотрел показатели на экране и снова обратил взгляд своих окуляров на Дженсена.

— Минейр Эклз, как вы планируете расплачиваться?

— КронБанк подойдет? Рассчитаюсь сегодня, после получения счета.

— Хорошо. Теперь о контракте. Погонщик должен быть уведомлен обо всех требованиях до начала действия контракта. Любые пожелания будут рассмотрены, но за отдельную плату.

— Я подумаю, — сдержанно кивнул Дженсен. — Что можно просить, а про что лучше не заикаться?

— Запрещены любые личные отношения с погонщиками. Наши работники не предоставляют интимные услуги. При найме уточняются обязанности группы. Если для защиты используются только силы зверей, а погонщик управляет ими, то это статус «Щит». После смерти животных погонщик имеет право просто уйти от клиента, чтобы спасти свою жизнь. При статусе «Броня» погонщик выполняет обязанности телохранителя и защищает клиента после смерти зверей своими силами.

Дженсену вдруг безумно стало жаль погонщика. Вряд ли на них нападут те, кому действительно нужно убить, но рисковать жизнью другого человека — это отвратительно.

— Статус «Щит».

— Хорошо. Наши специалисты подготовят контракт и вышлют вам. Прошу ознакомиться и подписать в течение суток.

Вечер Дженсен потратил на изучение контракта. Проверил даты, просмотрел суммы неустоек за нарушение условий, прочитал все, что было написано мелким шрифтом. Поломал голову над пунктом «Форма одежды погонщика». Отвлекся. Поймал себя на том, что рисует пластины, закрывавшие живот погонщика. Отругал себя за излишнюю эмоциональность при найме работника. Неконтролируемо покрывшись испариной, отметил галочкой чекбокс «одежда на усмотрение погонщика». В качестве компенсации добавил пункт об организации питания кайнде за счет компании. Прочитал о нахождении охраны в комнате заказчика и задумался. Охрана — это все вместе: погонщик и его звери, никак иначе. На всякий случай отметил пункт «возможно», потому что так и не смог представить, зачем вдруг кайнде будут сидеть возле его кровати.

Отредактированный контракт в этот же вечер вернулся к специалистам «Ти-рекса», прибыл обратно к Дженсену и после повторного внимательного изучения отправился на рассмотрение к Гроссману. Ларри обычно полностью полагался на Дженсена в организационных вопросах, поэтому этим же вечером юристы «Ти-рекс» получили подписанные документы. Счет прибыл незадолго до полуночи. Дженсен сформировал пакет поручений в банк и уже собирался ложиться в кровать, когда ожил канал связи с Гроссманом. Ларри мрачнее тучи сидел перед камерой и почесывал за ухом своего кота, взгромоздившегося ему на колени. Кот недовольно смотрел на Дженсена, посмевшего прервать его единение с хозяином. Гроссман спихнул кота с коленей и сообщил:

— Дженсен, у меня плохие новости. Ли не сможет лететь. У него какой-то пиздец приключился.

Дженсен чуть не сел мимо кресла. Без Ли Тукко, химика-технолога, на объекте нечего было делать. Ни Дженсен, у которого был огромный опыт ведения переговоров, ни юрист Кларк Брайн, знающий подводные камни работы с инопланетным бизнесом, при всем своем желании не могли верно оценить работоспособность и пригодность производства, которое делало непонятно что из черт знает чего.

Конечно, Дженсен был знаком с деталями производства и, если поднапрячься, то смог бы разложить весь процесс по пунктам, проанализировать правильность выполнения и вычленить слабые места, но химиком, а тем более технологом он не был, сколько ни напрягайся.  
— И что будем делать? Вылет через три дня, — Дженсен взял лист бумаги и медленно надорвал его с длинной стороны. — Кто из наших специалистов может заменить Ли?

— У нас не так много химиков-технологов. Эндрю в командировке на Шрее-18, Шаридан в отпуске где-то в озерных краях Зушмы, Сюзан Бри в декрете. Есть еще Арчи Тайсон.

— Нет, нет, — бумага рвалась с глухим шорохом, и Дженсен внимательно следил за шириной отрываемой полоски, — только не Арчи. Он не технолог, а лаборант, и у меня такое впечатление, что он вечно под кайфом. Скажи честно, что он курит?

— Он не курит. Он жует антиникотиновую жвачку и радуется жизни. Арчи безобидный оптимист, — Гроссман сморщился и кивнул на бумагу: — Дженсен, брось это. Ты нервничаешь.

Дженсен со вздохом смял бумагу и положил на стол. Иногда паника заставляла его делать странные вещи, и хорошо, что Гроссман знал об этом, а также о том, что его исполнительный директор может держать себя в руках.

— Может, вызвать Шаридана из отпуска?

— Не получится. Транспорт на Зушму будет только через две недели, я уже уточнил.

— Хорошо, пусть будет Арчи, — Дженсен щелкнул по смятой бумаге и проследил траекторию ее полета. — По крайней мере, он сможет вставить в беседу пару слов на тему пробирок и растворителей и своим оптимизмом вселить в яутов уверенность, что мы видим их насквозь. Уговорил.

***

Арчибальд Тайсон был очень добр и не в меру весел. Дженсена он откровенно раздражал, потому что всех людей хоть иногда накрывало отвратительное настроение, но Арчи — никогда. Вот и сейчас, сунув в рот очередную антиникотиновую пластинку, жизнерадостный Арчи хохотнул, подхватил чемодан и устремился навстречу Дженсену через весь огромный зал космопорта.

Дженсен силой воли подавил в себе желание закатить глаза и удрать подальше, поправил галстук и постарался улыбаться не очень свирепо.

— Арчи, рад вас видеть.

— И я рад, минейр Эклз. Спасибо, что посодействовали моему путешествию в составе группы. Я первый раз лечу в оранжевый сектор. Замечательный день, верно?!

Пришлось проглотить возмущение. Гроссман приподнес Тайсону совершенно другую версию включения его кандидатуры в ряды группы. Ларри очень хорошо умел мотивировать кадры. Оставалось надеяться, что Арчи будет полезен. Тот будто услышал мысли Дженсена и воскликнул:

— Надеюсь, буду полезен!

Дженсен вежливо кивнул и помахал Кларку, который неторопливо мерил шагами пятачок около входа в сектор ожидания. Встреча с погонщиком и альясами должна была состояться через полчаса в приватном кабинете этого сектора. Ладони Дженсена при воспоминании о предстоящем неприятном событии сразу же вспотели. Вряд ли альясы окажутся милашками при близком знакомстве.

Погонщик был точен как часы. Ровно в назначенное время дверь приоткрылась.

— Можно?

Арчи радостно подпрыгнул на своем месте, уже было открыл рот, но покосился на Дженсена и захлопнул челюсть с таким же рвением. Дженсен поерзал в кресле, пытаясь наметить пути к экстренному отступлению, и разрешил:

— Войдите.

В дверь боком протиснулся погонщик. Без тяжелых дредов и яутских одежд он немного уменьшился в размерах. Следом за ним, припадая на задние лапы, осторожно, по одному, вошли кайнде. В комнате сразу стало тесно. Дженсен вжался в кресло, Арчи округлил глаза, всем своим видом выражая восхищение. Кларк поставил стакан с кофе на столик и сложил руки на груди.

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо раскланялся погонщик. По его команде альясы уселись на пол. — Меня зовут Джаред Падалеки.

Дженсен разрывался между необходимостью пожать протянутую руку и желанием забраться с ногами в кресло. Через мгновение он встал и широко улыбаясь потряс руку погонщика.

— Приятно познакомиться, я Дженсен Эклз, исполнительный директор «Гроссман Райс Компани», — Дженсен перевел взгляд на кайнде и выдавил, — а это у нас…

— Это Эд, — погонщик чуть наклонил голову влево, — и Мо, — последовал наклон головы вправо и легкая улыбка.

Погонщик смотрел открыто. Дженсен опустил взгляд на его руки. Одна рука сжимала оба поводка, концы которых были замотаны на поясе погонщика. Рука, протянутая для рукопожатия, была сухая и теплая, с жесткой ладонью. Если бы не альясы, рукопожатие было бы… приятным.

— Понятно, — выдохнул Дженсен.

Звери зашипели и замотали гладкими головами.

— И как они полетят? В клетках? — не выдержал Арчи. — Это ж какая мощь! Зубы как кинжалы!

Погонщик Падалеки обвел всех присутствующих цепким взглядом и ответил Дженсену:

— Нет. Никаких клеток и намордников. Уровень дрессировки позволяет нахождение в непосредственной близости к клиентам.

— Это как?

— Я с ними в соседней каюте.

— Разве так можно? — поднял брови Дженсен.

— Можно. Ты… Простите, — кашлянул погонщик, оглянулся на своих зверей и закончил предложение, — вы за это платите. Это есть в контракте. Оплата произведена за круглосуточную охрану. Никаких клеток, звери стерегут круглые сутки.

Дженсен прищурился, оценивая проскользнувшее «ты». К нему давно так никто не обращался. Все друзья остались на другом краю Галактики, Гроссман тыкал совсем привычно и по-отечески. Остальные обязательно употребляли «минейр» плюсом к фамилии Дженсена. Так было принято, и от этого мимолетное «ты» вдруг заиграло другими красками. Дженсен оглянулся на свою группу. Арчи, позабыв обо всем, глазел на кайнде, Кларк снова занялся кофе, и Дженсен позволил себе некоторую вольность. Он подмигнул погонщику и произнес одними губами:

— На «ты» тоже можно.

Джаред серьезно кивнул и, кажется, немного смутился. Поводки натянулись, принуждая кайнде подняться.

— Эд и Мо знают запах одного из вас, — погонщик посмотрел на Дженсена, — но только на основе содержимого капсулы. Они должны обнюхать каждого. Прошу прощения, знаю, что это может быть неприятно, но уверяю, что вы в безопасности. Звери не позволят себе ничего лишнего, они даже не коснуться вас. Кто первый?

Арчи взвился со своего места, вытянул руки по швам и отрапортовал:

— Я готов! Меня зовут Арчибальд!

Дженсен отступил на несколько шагов и присел на подлокотник дивана. Погонщик что-то прошипел кайнде, звери приоткрыли пасти и разом, с одной ноги шагнули к Тайсону. Все-таки Арчи дрейфил. Он побледнел, зажмурился и задержал дыхание. Дженсен тоже на всякий случай перестал дышать и с дрожью наблюдал за тем, как у кайнде из-за первого ряда зубов показалась вторая пасть, вооруженная не менее острыми зубами.

Долгую минуту звери кружили вокруг Арчибальда. Дышать он все-таки начал, но глаза открыть так и не решился. Когда кайнде закончили с Арчи, Кларк медленно встал, расставил ноги и уставился перед собой. Погонщик прошипел команду, звери переключились на второго человека.

Дженсен отчаянно трусил. По спине тек холодный пот, под коленкой дергалась какая-то жилка, а во рту пересохло так, что трудно было глотнуть. Упасть в обморок от страха прямо перед своими подчиненными? Легко.

— Ваша очередь, минейр Эклз, — вывел его из ступора голос Арчи.

Дженсен встал, потер ладонями щеки и попытался опустить руки вдоль тела. Не вышло. Руки не хотели разгибаться, кулаки так и остались на уровне груди. Похоже это было вовсе не на бойцовскую стойку, а на жалкую попытку защититься.

— Все хорошо, — ладони погонщика легли на кулаки Дженсена и мягко потянули их вниз. — Посмотри на меня. Расслабься.

Дженсен посмотрел, часто заморгал и разжал наконец пальцы. Темные глаза Джареда действительно отвлекали.

— Когда у тебя день рождения? — вдруг спросил погонщик.

— Два месяца назад, — ответил Дженсен. — Был.

— Что ты сам себе подарил?

— Ничего.

— Зря, — усмехнулся Джаред. — Надо прислушиваться к своим желаниям. Все, мы закончили. Можно идти на посадку. Уточняю порядок следования. Первым идет Арчибальд, за ним…

— Кларк, — подсказал свое имя Брайн.

— За ним Кларк, — подтвердил Джаред, — потом Дженсен и последними мы с ребятами.

Ребята синхронно поджали верхние конечности и заняли места по бокам погонщика. Дженсен еще раз попытался определить, где у них глаза, но снова потерпел неудачу.

— Не тормози, — и Дженсена легко толкнули к двери, — отстаем от группы.

Дженсен пулей выскочил за дверь. Догоняя неуемного Арчи, он еще раз порадовался неожиданному «ты». Время в пути — семь дней, и легче будет их пережить, если трусить будет не минейр Эклз, а просто Дженсен.

***

Через пять минут Дженсен очень пожалел о том, что они не отрепетировали заранее порядок следования. Впереди несся Арчибальд Тайсон. На ходу он успевал оглядываться, размахивать руками, а также указывать направление и озвучивать информацию:

— Нам туда! Наш лайнер находится на платформе АС476. Это три перехода и сразу налево.

Кларк Брайн как всегда был невозмутим. Дженсен нервно хихикнул в ладонь. Наверное, если бы поступило указание ехать верхом на кайнде, Кларк проделал бы это с таким же невозмутимым лицом. Вообще-то Дженсен чувствовал себя спокойнее, если в составе группы с ним летел Брайн. Хорошо, когда кто-то рядом излучает непоколебимую уверенность в том, что все обойдется.

Сам по себе минейр Эклз излучал все что угодно, только не спокойствие. То ли с перепугу, то ли это начиналась паранойя, но Дженсену вдруг показалось, что вокруг сплошь и рядом одни враждебные инорасники. Все они косились на процессию, отпускали ядовитые замечания, а некоторые особи бандитского вида совсем по-человечески крутили конечностями у голов, намекая на то, что у минейра Эклза не все дома. Пытаясь взять себя в руки, Дженсен старался шагать твердо и держаться подальше от кайнде.

Нет, все-таки подальше от альясов. Разве можно одомашниванием заставить этих жутких зверей жрать или не жрать по команде? И вообще, о чем ты думал, минейр Эклз, когда нанимал пиздец какую охрану? Другими словами, паника снова охватила Дженсена, сжимая ледяными тисками его сердце. Ох, не надо было отвлекаться и пускать слюни на погонщика! Надо было не соглашаться с Гроссманом и стоять на своем. Насколько ему было бы лучше, шагай он сейчас в обществе обычных, до зубов вооруженных дроидов!

— Не бойся.

— Что? — Дженсен судорожно оглянулся и снова уставился перед собой. Голову приходилось держать прямо, чтобы взгляд не цеплялся за хвост зверя, который болтался в опасной близости.

— Ты очень напряжен, — Джаред перехватил поводок и похлопал Дженсена по плечу. — Опасности нет, Эд и Мо чувствуют это. На них можно положиться.

Дженсен сжал кулаки и занялся дыхательной гимнастикой. Вдох на пять шагов, выдох на семь. Этот метод позволял отвлечься от страха, но не отключал голову совсем. Передумав тонну дурацких мыслей, Дженсен добрался до своей каюты и без сил рухнул на кровать. Когда он уже подумывал подняться и принять душ, в дверь постучали.

— Открыто, — крикнул Дженсен.

— Ты как? — погонщик бесцеремонно протопал к самой кровати и, сунув руки в карманы, разглядывал лежащего Дженсена.

— Спасибо, — пришлось сесть и сделать правильное лицо. — Нормально.

«Ты», сказанное без иронии и с заботой, подкупало. Кому-то действительно не все равно, почему минейр Эклз вдруг не в своей тарелке.

— Не надо бояться кайнде. Твои эмоции их только раздражают, — Джаред уселся на пол перед Дженсеном. — Что ты там себе выдумал?

Дженсен вздохнул. Хитрить не хотелось, и он высказал вслух одну из самых идиотских мыслей:

— А вдруг он нападет и отложит яйцо?

— Что? — расхохотался погонщик. — Яйцо? Ты совсем ничего про них не читал? Ты часто яйца откладываешь?

— Причем тут это? — обиделся Дженсен.

— Как причем? Они оба — самцы. Даже не самцы, а боевые единицы улья.

У Дженсена от неловкости свело челюсти. Вот что значит не ознакомиться с физиологией и историей селекции альясов. Тут он зацепился взглядом за голые плечи погонщика и совсем растерялся. Неправильно минейр Эклз вел себя с охраной, ох, неправильно. И боялся и вожделел одновременно. Ну, то есть боялся одну часть, вожделел другую. Ничего, осталось вернуться невредимым, и больше никаких экзотических охранников, пусть Гроссман хоть наизнанку вывернется.

***

После взлета лайнер благополучно лег на курс, и все пришло в норму. Слава богам, в пищеблок альясы с ними не таскались. Питание на лайнере было организовано безукоризненно. У каждой расы — собственное помещение, свое меню, и все это по сменам и без очередей. Через день, немного вникнув в сервис на борту, Дженсен заказал доставку пропитания в каюту и пропадал в бассейне — снимал стресс доступными методами. Джаред плавал вместе с ним, как-то естественным образом вытеснив остальных соперников с дорожки. Кайнде отсиживались в каюте, не попадаясь Дженсену на глаза.

Идеально. Но так не могло быть вечно.

В последнюю ночь перед прибытием в порт назначения Дженсен неожиданно проснулся посреди ночи. Ему приснился удивительно подробный сон, будто кто-то открывал дверь его каюты. Действительность оказалась еще хуже. В слабом свете ориентировочных огней хорошо было видно, что рядом с кроватью сидит кайнде и прислушивается. Дженсена подбросило. Он прижался спиной к изголовью кровати и сжал зубы. Если сейчас он начнет орать, то кто может поручиться, что перепуганный его ревом зверь не вцепится ему же в горло.

Дженсен запретил себе думать и кинул в кайнде подушкой. Тварь втянула голову в плечи, и подушка просвистела у него над головой. Потом черная голова развернулась. Хотя у нее не было глаз, смотрела или что она там делала с неподдельным интересом.

«Все», — пронеслось по краю здравого смысла, — «даже пикнуть не успею». Дженсен слабыми руками сорвал с себя футболку и бросил ее в зверя. Футболка зацепилась за один из шипов на спине кайнде и осталась там висеть. Кайнде переступил лапами и лязгнул челюстью. Дженсен схватил лампу и швырнул не глядя, одновременно зарываясь с головой под одеяло. Лампа благополучно долетела до двери, шмякнулась в нее и жалобно звякнув упала на пол. Кайнде привстал на задние лапы.

И тогда Дженсен заорал:

— Джа-аре-ед!!!

В соседнем номере раздался грохот, будто кто-то сначала свалился с кровати, потом врезался в переборку. Через мгновение дверь в каюту Дженсена распахнулась, и на пороге появился погонщик.

— Мо, ко мне!

Дженсен упал спиной на подушки и тяжело задышал.

— Тише, тише, дыши, — уговаривал его Джаред. — Не бойся. Они знают твой запах. Заказчика есть нельзя. Это часть контракта и гарантия его исполнения.

Дженсен помотал головой. Ужас отступал, вняв уговорам полуголого Падалеки.

— Как он здесь оказался?

Погонщик почесал затылок, поскреб щетину на подбородке и с видом, не допускающим возражений, произнес:

— Выполнял свой долг по охране доверенного объекта. Думаю, кто-то пытался вломиться в твою каюту. Мо почуял неладное и продолжил охрану в непосредственной близости от заказчика.

Дженсен обалдело выслушал заковыристые объяснения. Походило на правду, если не брать во внимание факт, что вряд ли кто-то пытался к нему вломиться.

Дверь снова медленно открылась. На пороге стоял растрепанный Кларк, вооруженный электрошокером. Из-за его плеча выглядывал Арчи, потрясая чем-то подозрительно похожим на старинную кочергу.

— Все в порядке, минейр?

— Да, — Дженсен безуспешно пытался не краснеть. Восседая на кровати под взглядами подчиненных, он чувствовал себя очень неуютно.

— Наша помощь не требуется? — уточнил Кларк, с сомнением окинув взглядом фигуру погонщика, и выразительно перехватил электрошокер.

— Нет, не требуется, — сердце перестало выпрыгивать из груди, и Дженсен смог говорить нормально. — Спасибо.

Кларк и Арчи отправились досыпать. Джаред взял кайнде за ошейник и пошел к двери. Дженсен вспомнил, как голова зверя покачивалась в темноте каюты, еще раз посмотрел на голый торс погонщика и поднял руку, останавливая:

— Стой, — Дженсен окончательно и бесповоротно обнаглел. Пригладив волосы, он заявил: — я прошу твоего присутствия. В контракте есть такой пункт.

Джаред хмыкнул совсем не одобрительно, но все-таки внял просьбе. Сказал что-то кайнде и опустился в кресло. Дженсен опасливо смотрел, как Мо устраивается рядом с погонщиком, и зябкие мурашки снова поползли по спине. Что он делает? Надо было закрыть дверь на замок и выспаться без всяких зверей в каюте.

— Как представлю, что он еще раз придет, я… не выживу, — жалобно закончил Дженсен свою речь. Оправдания звучали так себе. Дженсен не смотрел в сторону Джареда, но спиной чувствовал, что тот качает головой и усмехается.

В каюте воцарилась тишина. Дженсен уже начал засыпать, когда раздались шаги:

— В кресле неудобно, а у тебя кровать широченная. Я с краю посплю, ты не против? — не дожидаясь ответа, погонщик вытянулся на кровати во весь рост. — Поделись одеялом.

Дженсен честно поделился. Одеяло размером с небольшую волейбольную площадку позволяло не встречаться руками и ногами. Кайнде дождался, пока погонщик устроится на кровати, и угнездился на полу, положив голову на лапы. Дженсен еще послушал дыхание Джареда и провалился в сон. Всю ночь ему снились грациозные альясы в длинных прозрачных платьях, танцующие вальс. И нет, совесть Дженсена не мучила. Контракт он не нарушал, а то, что думал всякие вещи про руки погонщика, так про это никто и не узнает. Если, конечно, кайнде не умеют читать мысли.

***

Это была всего одна ночь, когда минейр Эклз потерял самообладание. Всего одна. Утром все встало на свои места.

Проснулся Дженсен в одиночестве. В каюте больше никого не было. Его футболка так и лежала на полу возле кресла, там, где упала со спины кайнде. Отправив ее в утилизатор, Дженсен уныло выпил кофе и собрал вещи. Тому, кто ночевал с кайнде, теперь нечего было бояться. Даже скучно как-то…

Космопорт встретил их группу крепким яутским ароматом и какофонией звуков. Вокруг рычали, сипели и клекотали. Дженсен потряс головой и нажал за ухом, активируя функции переводчика. С десяток лет назад минейр Эклз категорически отказался вживлять переводчик, о чем иногда жалел, но своего решения не менял. Судя по тому, как заинтересованно крутил головой Джаред, у него переводчик был вживленный и не требовал настройки. Арчи тоже возился с переводчиком, Кларк оглядывался с обычным невозмутимым видом. Кайнде принюхивались, но вели себя спокойно.

— Они выращены яутжа, — Джаред держал поводки одной рукой, другой пристраивая на плече сумку, — но нужен глаз да глаз, чтобы никто не вздумал дразнить. Дураки везде есть, многие не видели кайнде так близко.

Дженсен тоже поправил сумку на плече и изучил таблички встречающих. Заметив вдалеке криво выведенное «Гроссман Райс Компани», бодро крикнул:

— Нам туда, — и стал пробираться сквозь довольно плотную толпу в секторе прибытия.

Табличку держала хрупкая риссави с мохнатыми антеннами на макушке:

— Минейр Эклз, добро пожаловать!

Дженсен растянул губы в ответ:

— Здравствуйте.

— Рада знакомству, — прощебетала риссави. — Меня зовут Кими, и я буду вашим провожатым. Все вопросы касательно вашего нахождения здесь можно и нужно задавать мне. А сейчас следуйте за мной. Нас уже ждут, — и тут она заметила кайнде.

Вот с этого момента минейр Эклз начал гордиться своей охраной изо всех сил. Кими втянула воздух сквозь дыхальца и произнесла молитвенное: «О-о-о!» На почтительном расстоянии риссави обошла Джареда и кайнде. Ее губы что-то шептали, а палец с острым коготком отрывистыми движениями в воздухе отмечал зубы зверей, спины с шипами, клейма на плечах и натянутые поводки. Наконец, ткнув пальцем в руку погонщика, риссави еще раз воззвала: «О-о-о!» и смущенно потупила глаза.

— Прошу прощения, не могла сдержаться. Они прекрасны! — она обвела взглядом кайнде и Джареда, встряхнулась и посмотрела на Дженсена. — Вы тоже, с такой охраной вы прекрасны! И мы должны спешить, — быстрым движением Кими поправила антенны и засеменила к выходу.

Вся группа тут же выстроилась в боевой порядок имени Падалеки — впереди Арчи, следом Кларк, за ним — Дженсен, а ему дышали в затылок прекрасные кайнде с погонщиком. Кажется, у них получилось хоть кого-то удивить.

Когда они выбрались из космопорта к ожидающему их транспорту, минейр Эклз лопался от гордости за свою охрану. Кайнде вели себя безукоризненно. Инорасники вокруг одобрительно высказывались о прибывшей группе хуманксов, и никто не крутил у виска.

Джаред подмигнул и показал большой палец. Поймав взгляды яутов из сопровождения, Дженсен расправил плечи и гордо выпятил подбородок. Теперь он понимал Гроссмана на все сто процентов. Так-то! Это вам не дроиды с плазмометами.

***

Скарновое месторождение, а также небольшое производство по выращиванию кристаллов шеелита находилось в десяти часах пути на север по довольно оживленной трассе. Там же, по словам Гроссмана, базировался филиал фирмы, которая занималась подборкой материалов для твердотельных лазеров.

На Земле такие месторождения давно себя исчерпали и в настоящее время вообще были редкостью по всей Галактике. «Гроссман Райс Компани» в лице Гроссмана хотела возродить производство, частично его автоматизировать и обеспечить квалифицированными рабочими кадрами. Яутжа взялись наладить охрану производства и поставку горного оборудования для выработки скарнов в обмен на кристаллы шеелита для собственных нужд.

Кими знала свое дело, и сразу после приезда группу заселили в небольшой коттедж с кухней, на которой была установлена обычная человеческая техника. Риссави промаршировала по всем этажам, вместе с Дженсеном посчитала спальни, душевые и туалетные комнаты. Пообещала, что будет на связи ежедневно, возьмет на себя подбор продуктов питания и, если можно, то просит разрешения забегать по вечерам, чтобы проведать чудесных зверей. Дженсен возгордился охраной с новой силой и дал согласие на посещение. Морды кайнде не выражали никаких эмоций, но хвостами звери повиляли с энтузиазмом.

Чего Дженсен не ожидал, так это того, что Арчи действительно окажется полезным. Арчибальд Тайсон любил готовить. Причем до такой степени, что был способен сотворить из предложенных яутами продуктов нечто съедобное и даже вкусное три раза в день, а иногда и четыре.

И это было еще не все. Развив кипучую деятельность, Арчи за вечер изучил производственную документацию и на следующий день начал выносить мозги яутам. Постоянно извиняясь, он умудрялся достаточно жестко требовать разъяснений:

— Прошу прощения, вы не могли бы рассказать, почему в этом цехе нет удаленно управляемого грависброса? Будьте добры, мне нужна схема вот этих помещений. Извините, но здесь не соблюдается технология синтезирования, не могли бы вы указать причины? — и не важно, что вокруг здоровенные яуты, вооруженные резаками и еще бог знает чем.

Группа теперь всегда передвигалась с Тайсоном в авангадре. Падалеки еще при первой встрече понял, что Арчи в силах отвлечь на себя внимание любого окружения, и благодарности Дженсена не было границ. Пока Арчи пудрил мозги окружающим, у Дженсена как раз оставалось время, чтобы оценить ликвидность, рентабельность, реальную стоимость и остальные параметры, а у Кларка — заметить все юридические нестыковки и проблемные моменты.

Вся группа уже десять дней методично обходила прииск и завод. Вроде все было нормально и правильно, но…

— Тут какой-то подвох, — как-то вечером озвучил Арчибальд общее настроение. — Не пойму в чем дело, но что-то здесь не так.

Дженсен с надеждой заглянул в кастрюлю, все-таки думая, что Тайсон говорит про остатки ужина, но не угадал. Тайсон почесал затылок и задумчиво произнес:

— Эх, с технологом бы посоветоваться…

Джаред поерзал на своем стуле, глубоко вздохнул и признался:

— Я технолог. Но я технолог немного не туда.

Дженсен и Арчибальд удивленно уставились на Падалеки. Кларк со всей своей невозмутимостью оторвался от поедания пюре, глянул на погонщика и снова принялся за еду.

— Как это «не туда»? — переспросил Дженсен.

— Химию я не знаю. Ничего не понимаю в шеелите и синтезировании кристаллов, но судя по снимкам скарнов, здесь добывают вольфрамовые руды.

— Точно, — хором сказали Дженсен и Арчи.

— Хорошо, — Джаред сосредоточенно нахмурил лоб. — Вообще-то производство чистого вольфрама намного выгоднее. Детали для высоковакуумных приборов как раз делают из него, а также используют при атомно-водородной сварке.

— И? — поднял брови Дженсен.

— И возникает вопрос — где этот самый вольфрам? Как его перерабатывают? Мои познания заканчиваются на свойствах эндогенных месторождений, но я помню, что имеются существенные отличия в способах вскрытия вольфрамитовых и шеелитовых концентратов. Здесь должно быть еще одно производство, которое по каким-то причинам нам не показали.

— Вот! — завопил Арчи. — Я же говорю, что мы что-то упускаем. Завтра же поставлю вопрос ребром.

На следующий день к обеду это ребро с вольфрамовым стержнем надавило яутам на горло, и группу привезли к еще одному заводу.

— Позволь мне, — шепнул Джаред на ухо Дженсену.

Дженсен кивнул и весь превратился в слух. Джаред покашлял в кулак и уверенно заявил:

— Мы хотим знать, какой способ разложения вольфрамовых концентратов здесь используется.

— О-о-о, это хорошо. Вы очень хорошо спрашиваете! — Кими занесла стилус над своим планшетом. — Дело в том, что мы умеем работать с шеелитом, но вольфрамит для нас крепкий орешек. Это завод построен недавно, и если хуманксы возьмут на себя переработку концентратов для получения чистого вольфрама, то мы готовы с вами сотрудничать и в этой области.

— Отлично! — воскликнул Арчи и стукнул кулаком по ладони. — Показывайте свой завод.

И понеслось. Джаред оживился, кайнде, наоборот, притихли и ходили за ним попятам. Когда Падалеки особенно увлекался, то отпускал поводки, и они волочились по земле. Иногда погонщик это замечал, подбирал ремни и совал Дженсену в руки: «Подержи», а иногда просто не обращал внимания.

К вечеру минейра Эклза уведомили, что скидка на миллион мультийен для «Гроссман Райс Компани» — уже решенный вопрос. Кими игриво подержала Падалеки за локоть и пообещала, что договор о сотрудничестве будет предоставлен представителям «Гроссман Райс Компани» на рассмотрение в течение недели.

— Молодец, Падалеки! — Арчи похлопал Джареда по плечу. — Если бы не ты, то мы бы ни скидки не получили, ни про вольфрам не выяснили.

— Он очень перспективен, — мурлыкнула Кими Дженсену. — Технолог горного дела хорошо ладит с опасными тварями. Разносторонняя специализация дает большие возможности для развития, минейр Эклз. Не теряйте его из виду.

— Ладно, — растерялся Дженсен, сжимая в руке поводки.

Кто про что, а минейр Эклз сожалел о том, что нельзя нарушать условия контракта и пригласить Падалеки куда-нибудь в тихое место, чтобы отметить успешную сделку, ну и… все остальное. Пункт про «никаких личных отношений» и сумма неустойки за его нарушение так и маячили у Дженсена перед глазами.

***

Потянулись дни в ожидании подписания договора. Для того, чтобы выспаться, осмотреть окрестности и посетить пару музеев, хватило трех дней. На пятый день Тайсон вспомнил про подарки родным.

— В ближайшем городе есть очень любопытные магазины, — Арчибальд открыл на всеобщее обозрение страницу на туристическом сайте, — вот, смотрите, улица со всякими интересными товарами. Сувениры, игрушки, украшения на любой вкус. Давайте сходим, а? У меня как раз у племянников дни рождения скоро.

Дженсен тоже вспомнил, что племянница просила украшения для волос как у яутов, а отцу можно поискать какой-нибудь тесак в местном антураже для коллекции холодного оружия. Кларк добавил, что давно хотел купить нестандартный кальян, поэтому поддержит остальных с превеликим удовольствием.

Транспорт им выделили, но вот Джаред совсем не горел желанием соваться на сувенирные улочки.

— Не нравится мне эта идея. Конечно, это ваше личное дело, где проводить свое свободное время, но там, — он показал на экран, — не только туристы ходят. В таких местах нужно быть предельно осторожными.

Кими его не поддержала.

— В городе патрулируют улицы, проблем с порядком не бывает. Нападений можно не опасаться. И вообще, разве кто-нибудь осмелится напасть на кайнде?

— Хорошо, если так, — пробормотал Джаред.

В городе он огляделся вокруг и потребовал:

— Всем держаться вместе.

В этот раз отличился минейр Эклз. Как он умудрился отстать от группы, Дженсен не смог бы объяснить. Увидел уходящий вправо переулок и там — витрину с ножами. Свернул не задумываясь. Долго рассматривал ножи, тесаки и топорики, что ему показывал торговец, а когда очнулся, то уже стемнело. Никого рядом, куда идти — непонятно.

Для начала Дженсен выбрался на улицу, откуда вышел к витрине. Своих не нашел, но заинтересовался курительными смесями. В уличной мастерской посмотрел, как мастера украшают чеканкой наручи, в небольшой лавке подобрал для племянницы зажимы для волос. Потом купил бутылку воды и пошел по улице, разглядывая вывески. Дженсен был уверен, что где-то недалеко ходит в поисках кальяна Кларк, и Арчи ищет подарки племянникам в соседнем магазине.

Когда глазеешь вокруг, держишь свертки и пытаешься не облиться из бутылки, то не замечаешь то, что должно настораживать. Вот и Дженсен не сразу заметил, что на него уставился какой-то мутный тип. Сначала просто смотрел, а потом пошел наперерез, всем своим видом показывая, что мимо не пройдет. Встал, загораживая дорогу, широко расставил ноги и пробасил:

— Позволь угостить тебя выпивкой.

Не успел Дженсен объясниться, как за его спиной раздалось громкое шипение. Незнакомец шипение тоже услышал и осторожно, даже как-то наигранно заглянул Дженсену за спину. После этого беззвучно отшатнулся, сунул руки в карманы и быстро ретировался.

Шипение повторилось, но уже не такое громкое. Дженсен медленно повернулся. На расстоянии двух шагов от него стоял кто-то из кайнде, Мо или Эд, Дженсен так и не научился их различать.

Так минейр Эклз и пришел обратно к Джареду — под конвоем. Если он не знал, куда идти, то ему в спину упиралась голова и подталкивала в нужном направлении. Взять кайнде за ошейник Дженсен так и не решился.

Вся группа расположилась возле фонтана. Кайнде, который пас Дженсена, ласково куснул своего сородича за лапу. Кларк с обычным невозмутимым видом ел что-то из бумажного пакета. Арчи сидел, уставившись перед собой и прижимая к груди свои приобретения. Джаред дождался, пока Дженсен подойдет ближе, схватил его за локоть и зло зашипел прямо в лицо, чем очень напомнил своих питомцев:

— Минейр Эклз, я просил не расходиться, тебе было непонятно?

В пылу сказанное «тебе», заботливое и немного агрессивное, приятно пощекотало самолюбие.

— Прости, — только и смог выдавить из себя Дженсен. — Что-то случилось?

Джаред положил руку ему на шею и силой развернул голову Дженсена в нужную сторону:

— Вот эти синие чуваки с глазами на стебельках — держатели самых мерзких притонов в этом секторе. Да, вроде как здесь спокойно, и местная полиция пытается поддерживать минимальный порядок, но этих уродов, — Джаред чуть сжал пальцы, надавливая Дженсену на загривок, — они стараются не замечать. От Арчи я двоих отогнал, а за тобой пришлось Мо отправить, так что это ты прости. Сексуальное рабство, знаешь, такое внезапное бывает. Видишь, как они толпу сканируют? Кто-то симпатичный сегодня выпьет лишнего и не вернется в отель.

Дженсен посмотрел на перепуганного Арчибальда и промолчал. Нет, страшно ему не было, а вот стыдно — да. Но вообще он склонялся к мысли, что в данном случае Джаред мог ошибаться. Небольшое недоразумение не испортило впечатления Дженсена от прогулки, и больше всего ему нравилось вспоминать, как рука Падалеки лежала у него на шее.

***

Лучше бы он ничего не думал. Ни про руки, ни про встречи, ни про все остальное. Потаенные мысли минейра Эклза день ото дня становились все горячей и горячей, и к моменту подписания договора о сотрудничестве с яутами Дженсен, кажется, влюбился. Контракт с «Ти-рексом» достаточно охлаждал его пыл, но не настолько, чтобы хладнокровно воспринимать все, что происходило с погонщиком Джаредом Падалеки.

Договор подписали в очень торжественной обстановке. Кларк изучил текст договора от первой до последней буквы и одобрил все пункты. Минейр Эклз поставил свою подпись и пожал руку матриарху, теперь уже бизнес–партнеру «Гроссман Райс Компани».

После мероприятие плавно перетекло в своеобразный фуршет с сомнительным угощением. Все пытались общаться на равных. Смешнее всего рядом с гривастыми ящерами смотрелся невысокий Кларк Брайн, но его невозмутимость и с этим справлялась. Даже если на Кларка взирали как на пигмея, это никак не отражалось на настроении юриста. Джаред из-за своего внушительного роста выглядел рядом с яутами не так убого, как все остальные члены группы.

Дженсен старался вести себя естественно. Выбрал бокал с зеленой маркировкой «для хуманксов» и, потягивая кисловатый напиток, разглядывал присутствующих. Джаред с кайнде держался в стороне. Звери чинно сидели у его ног, не обращая внимания на суету. Яутжа смотрели на погонщика оценивающе и с большим интересом. Каждый взгляд круглых гляделок в сторону Джареда добавлял беспокойства в и так неспокойную жизнь минейра Эклза.

Некоторые из яутов были не прочь поразвлечься с хуманксами. Дженсен и сам иной раз задницей чувствовал их взгляды, но никогда не думал ни о чем таком. У всех есть право чего-то желать. Желать — желайте, чужие мысли никому жить не мешают, вот только руки распускать не надо. Но это Дженсен думал относительно самого себя. С Джаредом все было сложнее. Минейру Эклзу было плевать, что пялились на него, но на Джареда…

Пока Дженсен, пытаясь отвлечься, пил мелкими глотками содержимое бокала, один из яутов пробрался к Джареду и удобно устроился рядом, прислонившись к стене плечом. Первый его комплимент явно относился к альясам. Яут что-то рокотал, указывая то на головы зверей, то на их морды. Джаред внимательно слушал и кивал. Пару раз оба садились на корточки, разглядывая лапы и хвосты. Второй комплимент, похоже, предназначался Джареду. Хитрый ящер наклонился и тихо что-то говорил, указывая пальцем с длинным когтем за свою спину. Дженсен бы ничего, вытерпел, но тут Падалеки напрягся. Выпрямился, сделал шаг назад и натянул поводки. Эд и Мо подняли головы и зашипели. Яутжа не отставал. Протянул руку к Джареду и снова что-то сказал. Его даже не смутило, что человек недоволен, а оба зверя выпустили вторые пасти.

Дженсен несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Не помогло. В ушах тонко звенело, набирая обороты. К сожалению, под руками не было ни одного листочка бумаги, чтобы успокоить нервы процессом разрывания.

В голове что-то щелкнуло. В несколько шагов преодолев расстояние до стены, Дженсен двумя руками схватил яута за дредлоки:

— Ты, слушай сюда! Этот хуманк — мой телохранитель. Даже мне нельзя смотреть на него с желанием, потому что он мой телохранитель, а не раб. Думаешь, тебе можно? Кто ты такой, чтобы делать этому хуманку непристойные предложения? Собственно, мне плевать, кто ты такой, — Дженсен презрительно сплюнул и дернул за дреды, вынуждая яута наклониться: — Будь ты хоть из имперской ветви, ты недостоин моего телохранителя!

Яут дернул башкой, пытаясь освободиться, но Дженсен держал крепко. Дреды в руках шевелились, от чего холодок сбегал от пальцев к локтям.

— Ты понял? — взревел Дженсен, подтягиваясь до самых яутских клыков. Краем глаза он увидел, что какого-то яута будто ветром сдуло от Арчи.

Яут зарычал, и минейр Эклз ясно понял, что сейчас ему отрежут голову за хамство, и приготовился подороже продать свою жизнь. Кайнде присели на задние лапы, готовясь к прыжку.

Не делая лишних движений, яут поднял руки ладонями кверху:

— Эй, не кипятись. Я уважаю твои чувства, хуманк. Тебя одолевают сомнения, но почему ты сам не скажешь о них своему телохранителю?

— Что? — растерялся Дженсен и разжал пальцы. Все вокруг смотрели на них. Злость испарялась, ее место медленно занимало осознание, что плакал их договор крокодильими слезами.

— Рад, что хоть как-то помог, — клыки яута разошлись в стороны. Он похлопал Джареда по плечу: — Эй, не проспи свое счастье, — и убрался прочь.

Дженсен привалился к стене. Ноги тряслись. Джаред с такой силой стискивал поводки, что пальцы побелели. Кайнде шипели, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Пойдем отсюда, — Джаред вывел Дженсена на свежий воздух и усадил на траву. — Ты как?

— Я спать хочу, — сказал Дженсен и… уснул.

***

Проснулся он нескоро. Желудок яростно урчал, требуя пищи. Судя по голодным спазмам, спал Дженсен не менее десяти часов. Рядом, на прикроватной панели, мягко светилась в темноте лавовая лампа. По левую руку спал Джаред, справа возвышалась голова одного из кайнде:

— Мо? — позвал Дженсен.

Зверь не шевелился.

— Значит, Эд, — Дженсен прижал ладонью пустой живот и попросил: — Слушай, мне бы пожрать. Я сейчас встану. Если тяпнешь, сожру тебя к херам.

Желудок взвыл с утроенной силой. Зверь по-собачьи наклонил голову, прислушиваясь. Дженсен помедлил, а потом все-таки полез через Джареда. На щиколотке тут же сомкнулись пальцы.

— Все хорошо? — спросил погонщик бодрым голосом, будто и не храпел минуту назад.

— Да, — буркнул Дженсен и продолжил путь, выдрав ногу из цепкой хватки.

Пока он лез, Эд обошел кровать и ткнулся гладкой черепушкой прямо в ребра. Дженсен постарался сказать ровно и решительно:

— Эд, фу! - кайнде едва слышно зашипел, но с места не двинулся. Дженсен осторожно погладил его морду: — Дай пройти.

Эд шагнул в сторону. Дженсен опустил ноги и сидел, не решаясь подняться. Джаред вздохнул, легонько пнул его в спину:

— Иди. Он не тронет.

Дженсен пошевелил пальцами ног, и кайнде медленно попятился к стене. Джаред снова поднял голову:

— Ты куда?

— Жрать хочу. Я давно сплю?

— Давно, — Джаред зевнул и повернулся на бок. — Ну ты вообще непредсказуемый, минейр Эклз. Наорал на яута и вырубился. Еле тебя допер сюда, тяжеленный, как моя штанга. Так что не обижайся, что я тут уснул. Готовился кошмары твои отгонять.

Дженсен фыркнул и попытался оправдаться:

— Я сам не свой был.

— Верю.

— Наглые ящеры.

— Это ты наглый. Они все остолбенели, когда ты орать начал. С ними так никто не разговаривает. Ну, почти никто. Где уважение, хуманк?

Дженсену не было видно лица Джареда, но тот точно улыбался. В груди потеплело, по спине, там, где недалеко лежала нога Джареда, побежали мурашки.

— Пускай не лезут, — выдохнул Дженсен.

— Этот яут действительно приглашал меня уединиться для дружеского совокупления. Я такие предложения ни разу не получал, поэтому не знал, как реагировать. Перенервничал, а тут ты… Так что спасибо за поддержку.

— Не за что. Надеюсь, что они не аннулируют договор о сотрудничестве, — озвучил Дженсен свои опасения.

— Даже не надейся, — Джаред потянулся и махнул в сторону окна: — Там ужин. Принесли с запиской от яутской общины. Записка с извинениями, ужин вполне человеческий, я проверил. Ешь. Только иди осторожно, Мо где-то дрыхнет.

Руками есть было не очень удобно, но Дженсен справился. Жевал и разглядывал Джареда. Тот тоже смотрел, улыбался и молчал. Между ними хорошо ощущаемой бетонной стеной висел лист контракта про личные отношения. Можно ли считать заботу о безопасности, вплоть до сна в одной кровати, личными отношениями? Наверное, нет.

А вообще вопрос был сложным. Джаред даже не пытался сблизиться, и Дженсен решил пока не торопиться. Вот прилетят они назад, избавятся от правил, навязанных контрактом, и, может быть, сделают шаги навстречу друг другу.

Дженсен вымыл руки и вернулся в кровать. Лег на самом краю, отвернулся и закрыл глаза. Падалеки уже спал, дышал тихо и ровно. Дженсен подумал, подвинулся ближе и дотронулся пальцами босой ноги до щиколотки Джареда. Возмущений не последовало, погонщик даже не шевельнулся. Дженсен успокоенно выдохнул. Знать бы наверняка, как поступить, и тогда половина проблем решалась бы сама собой. Может быть, стоило прямо сейчас…

Именно в это мгновение Дженсена снова сморил сон. Через некоторое время раздался едва слышный шепот Джареда:

— Да чтоб его, этот контракт…

И снова наступила тишина.

***

Нет, больше никаких нарушений контракта не последовало. Кроме прикосновения пальцев — ничего. Дженсен жалел о том, что он патологически честен, и о том, что так и не воспользовался природным обаянием.

Кажется, никто из яутов не видел, как Дженсен сдулся в тот вечер. Все документы были подписаны, производство осмотрено, вылет запланирован. На Джареда больше никто оценивающе не смотрел, и это радовало больше всего.

Когда вернулись в домашний космопорт, прощался Дженсен очень сдержанно. Пожал всем руки, пообещал, что постарается выбить премию за помощь в заключении выгодной сделки. Для перечисления денег записал реквизиты банковской карты Джареда. Не придумал ничего умнее, чем сказать «увидимся» и забыть взять номер телефона. Если бы он хотя бы обернулся на выходе, то увидел бы грустную усмешку, с которой Джаред смотрел ему вслед.

Дальше все было еще обиднее. После того, как премия упала на карты всем членам группы, Дженсен в самом лучшем костюме отправился в «Ти-рекс», исправлять свою нерешительность. Но зря он надеялся, что сразу найдет Джареда. Никто ничего не знал про погонщика Падалеки. Вскоре минейра Эклза, пытающегося открутить голову несговорчивому дроиду, с почетом препроводили к руководству «Ти-рекса». Там, после воспитательной беседы, Дженсена поставили в известность, что Джаред Т. Падалеки выкупил двух кайнде, с которыми работал последнее время, и уехал в неизвестном направлении.

Дженсен хотел высказать претензии, что все произошло именно по вине «Ти-рекса», их контракта, а уже потом по причине его, Дженсена, порядочности, но промолчал. Личные отношения откладывались на неопределенный период. Трудно будет найти Джареда, но надо только начать. Написать одному знакомому из частного сыска, найти пару агентов и потратить премию на поиски. Яуты плохого не посоветуют — надо было раньше признаваться в своих чувствах. Не признался — иди в обход. Только надо взять тайм-аут. Привести в порядок нервы, обдумать пути достижения цели, прикинуть сроки.

С такими мыслями Дженсен отправился к яутам уже как управляющий прииском и производством. Всего-то на полгода. На более долгий период Гроссман не согласился с ним расстаться. Так что полгода должно было с лихвой хватить, чтобы прийти в себя и решить, что делать дальше. В помощники ему определили Арчибальда Тайсона, но Дженсен только обрадовался. На вопрос об охране Гроссман как-то странно улыбнулся и сказал, что все решится уже завтра.

Завтра так завтра. Дженсен сплюнул через левое плечо, чтобы Ларри не нанял в телохранители слизней.

К отлету минейр Эклз чуть не опоздал. Такси застряло в пробке, а флаер никак не мог пробиться сквозь плотный поток движения над городом. Влетев за двадцать минут до посадки в зону досмотра, Дженсен не глядел по сторонам. Именно поэтому он вздрогнул, когда на плечо ему опустилась чья-то рука.

— Арчи, я успел, — буркнул Дженсен не оборачиваясь.

— И я очень этому рад, — раздался знакомый голос, — иначе мне бы пришлось общаться только с Арчи, а это сам понимаешь…

Дженсен скосил глаза вниз. Чуть позади его ног обнаружилась лапа кайнде. Позаботившись, чтобы рот не расползался в слишком дурацкой улыбке, минейр Эклз задумчиво протянул:

— Ну-у-у, телохранитель мне не требуется. С телохранителями запрещено налаживать какие бы то ни было отношения.

— Это смотря какой у тебя телохранитель, — расхохотался Джаред. — Если он состоит в штате «Гроссман Райс Компани», то никаких пунктов об этом в его контракте нет.

— Да ладно, — удивился Дженсен, наконец обернувшись и жадно оглядывая Падалеки с ног до головы. — Ларри взял тебя в штат?

— Нас, — Джаред кивнул на Мо и Эда, которые радостно виляли хвостами, — причем на две ставки.

— Это как?

— Телохранитель и инженер-технолог горного дела. Это очень перспективно, помнишь?

— Помню, — Дженсен подхватил сумку и рванул к выходу на посадку. За ним скачками неслись кайнде, следом бежали Джаред и Арчи. — Прости, что опережаю события, — пропыхтел Дженсен на бегу, — но как у тебя на этот раз в контракте оговорена охрана?

— Круглосуточная, минейр, — Джаред даже не запыхался. — Ты и я в одной каюте, если ты об этом.

Дженсен развернул посадочный браслет к считывателю на входе в транспорт и тихо поинтересовался:

— А ты случайно не взял с собой… хм… тот яутский маскарадный костюм?

Улыбкой Джареда можно было разогнать крейсер до двухсот Махов.


End file.
